


The Kingfisher, the Rose, and the Soldier

by CinnakinCat



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Clover can turn into a kingfisher bird, Don't worry this is only here because they get revived to go back in time, F/M, M/M, Meaning: Tell me if I forgot anything, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, They just got revived from dying, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Yes it's Salem, and hurtled into a different timeline, because why not, lots of blood, lots of cussing, psychopath character, so they might not even exist in the future, what do you expect?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnakinCat/pseuds/CinnakinCat
Summary: Clover, Summer, and Pyrrha get revived by an unknown third god, the elder sibling of the gods of Darkness and Light, who sends them back in time to before Salem and Ozma's daughters died, to make sure the four of them stay alive, and don't get murdered by their psycho mother.
Relationships: Clover Ebi & Summer Rose & Pyrrha Nikos, God of Darkness & God of Light & Original Characters, God of Darkness & God of Light (RWBY), Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Ozma/Salem (RWBY), Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Raven Branwen/Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long, Summer Maiden & Spring Maiden & Fall Maiden & Winter Maiden
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1: The Revival

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like this, this is my first fanfic on Ao3, so please, constructive criticism is welcome, but don't be rude! Even if it IS as horrible as I think it is.

_“One_ reason! _ONE REASON_ as to why _I_ have to sit back and watch while you _IDIOT SHIT-TARDS_ screw your whole world up, then _FUCK OFF to the MIDDLE OF NOWHERE_ , and only return when your STUPID _‘RELICS’_ ARE BROUGHT BACK TOGETHER! _ONE! REASON!_ ” The Triceratops-horned wyvern yelled, pacing back and forth infront of the smaller gold and dark purple gods, both cringing and vaguely contrite. Of course, this was before they both pointed a clawed finger at each other, and, with a unison often achieved by siblings in trouble, yelled “It was Ty/Guang’s fault!” Which, as one might expect, spurred an onslaught of:

“No it wasn’t, you idiot!”

“ _Yes it was_ , _YOU_ were the one who revived him! And how is it _my_ fault?!”

“I _DIDN’T KNOW_ she already asked you! And it’s _your_ fault because _you_ made him _REINCARNATE ANYWAY_!”

The green wyvern sighed, gave a ‘ _this is what I’m dealing with’_ look at the fourth wall, before rolling their eyes and loudly clearing their throat.

“…”

When that garnered no response, she did it again. And again. Before finally facepalming, sighing angrily, and clearing her throat one more time.

“TYWYLLWCH, GUANG, BOTH OF YOU _SHUT UP_ AND GET OVER HERE, _NOW_!” The two gods stopped, Ty with Guang’s tail in their mouth and trying to reverse-headlock him with their ram horns, and Guang chomping down on Ty’s left arm so that it twisted much more than a normal arm should, while locking their chest and torso in a python grip.They quickly dislocated, having the decency to look contrite and mumble a sorry.

The wyvern groaned, before turning around and exiting the room, walking down the hallways of the ethereal palace to her bedroom. She entered her bedroom, slamming the door closed behind her, storming over to her bed and screaming into the nearest pillow, in the process incinerating it. She walked over to her desk, retrieving two vials in an hourglass shape, one of clear water with a silver twig and gold leaf, and one of black water with a bone. She set them on the desk, sat on the chair, and conjured up three spinning orbs that she sat on the corners of the hourglass: teal green, silver, and orange. “ _Magica altum, raptus animae vita brevis, et adhuc vivunt.”_ The green wyvern quickly upended the hourglass, sending the three orbs into the black water, quickly mixing with the clear. “I am Gorchymyn of order, elder sister to the gods light and dark, and I am giving you a message. A message-”

she sighed briefly, glancing at the scrying orb, that showed Salem and her Dreadnought laying siege on Atlas, before swiping it, images blurring, faster and faster, past the battle of Haven, the fall of Beacon, _the founding of the kingdoms_ , till she reached the one she wanted, of four young girls taken down by their own mother-

"-and a second chance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the names from the regions their dragon species were from. Tywyllwch is Welsh for Darkness, Guang is traditional Chinese for Light, and Gorchymyn is Welsh for Order. The revival spell Gorchymyn used on Clover, Summer, and Pyrrha is Latin, and roughly translates to 'Deep magic, souls taken from lives so short, I give them life once more.'


	2. Chapter 2: The Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have a brief flashback of Clover dying, and then everyone is decidedly NOT dead! Also, we meet the Avatar sisters - Sorry, Salem's daughters, and get a brief look at the interactions between them and our holy trinity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The kingdom of Ákvörðun, Icelandic for Decision, which I made up, is the old kingdom Salem was the princess of, on that one weirdly-shaped continent between Vacuo, Vale, and Atlas. I imagine it was prosperous for a while, until Salem disappeared off the face of Remnant after killing Ozma and her daughters. I imagine it to be a mix between Viking-era Scandanavia, Ancient Greek, and Ancient Rome. Also, the maidens all have pet grimm. Snowy is a Megoliath, Riddles is a Sphinx, Neptune is a Leviathan, and Muffin is a Nuckelavee. And, to clear up confusion, Piper is blind (And TOTALLY ISN'T characterized off of Toph), and Johanna (YES, I named her after Hunger Games Johanna) is deaf and (voluntarily) mute 90% of the time, with Muffin (who can talk) acting as translator.

All he could see was white.

There was the beautiful Atlas sunrise, staining everything (even my birdman [still sobbing over me]) with colors, and then he closed his eyes, and, in the echoes of Qrow’s guttural scream, there was white. Then, a moment later (though it could’ve been a minute, an hour, a _day_ ), there were colors.

One color, specifically. An orb of bright, teal green, floating and faintly humming – with what, he couldn’t tell.

 _His_ green. Then the voice started.

“I am Gorchymyn of order, elder sister to the gods light and dark, and I am giving you a message. A message… and a second chance. I am reviving you, and two others, Summer Rose and Pyrrha Nikos, and sending the three of you back in time, to before Salem killed her daughters, in hope of preventing them from dying.”

The orb started spinning and pulsing, growing bigger and bigger, till in encompassed his entire vision. Then, with a final flash, the orb turned white, and his vision returned.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

(Of _course_ I had to be FALLING THROUGH THE SKY when I got revived. Lovely.) She activated her semblance, as to prevent crashing into a tree (or _five),_ and breaking her aura or worse. She reached the ground, silver petals fluttering down with the leaves her semblance disturbed, and had to do a double take as there was now a teenager on the ground in front of her, presumably also having fell from the sky. “Owwww… well that was a rough landing. My aura’s definitely damaged, if not outright broken – oh, hi.” The teen muttered to herself, before finally noticing the older woman. “I’m Pyrrha Nikos. And I presume you must be Summer Rose?”

“Got that right, kid! I take it you heard that ‘going back in time to save some kids from their psycho mom’ spiel the giant wyvern goddess gave us?”

“Yes, though it begs the question, where is –“ The redhead (Pyrrha) got cut off by a loud crash, immediately followed by a loud string of Atlesian curses. “I think that’s him.” She sighed, following the surge of silver rose petals that went off towards the sound.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“EVELYN!!! A MAN WITH A FISHING ROD JUST FELL OUT OF THE SKY!”

The eldest princess sighed, motioning for her baby Megoliath, Snowy, to follow her, before starting towards where her sisters were screaming. When she got there? There was _indeed_ a man with a fishing rod (made of _metal_?) in a tree. Susie was pestering the red-headed teenager nearby, Johanna - and, by extension, Muffin - was talking to the woman in a white cloak, and Piper? Piper was using her plant powers to try and get the man out of the tree.

“Oh, hey, Ev! This woman says they’re here from the future to make sure we don’t die in this massive event that’s going to happen soon!” Susie babbles, signing with one hand, dragging the woman over. The woman introduces herself as Summer Rose, the redhead as Pyrrha Nikos, and the man in the tree as Clover Ebi. She sighed, “Regardless of whether you’re here to save us or not, I still have to introduce you to my parents.” “Your parents?” Clover asked, having gotten out from the tree.

“Ozmin and Salem Lacuna, King and Queen of the kingdom of Ákvörðun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will hopefully be up within the next few days, and involve our holy trinity of dead people meeting the parents. Also, they figure out that, in this time, all their semblances (Good luck, silver eyes, etc) are considered magic, and, hey, the Tricerawyvern that revived them? Gave them magic. Like, 'holy-shit-I-can-turn-into-a-bird' magic.


	3. Chapter 3: The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our holy trinity of dead people meet the king and queen of Ákvörðun, our favorite immortal disaster of a couple, and fight the Avatar Sisters in order to prove they're worthy of being their guards. Also, magic happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry if the fight scene seems horrible. Also, to clear up confusion: Snowy is Evelyn's, he goes up to about Evelyn's lower chest, Muffin is Johanna's, she goes up to about Johanna's abdomen when on four legs, and her upper chest when rearing up on two, Riddles is Susie's, she goes up to about Susie's pelvis area, and Neptune is Piper's, he goes up to about Piper's calves when on four legs to run, and lower chest when on two to stand or fight. Piper sees by doing the Toph thing (sensing vibrations in the ground), which is why she yielded when she got stuck on the tiny floating island; she can see the island, and anyone on it, but nothing else. The advisor/referee/99% of people in Ozmin's time has no idea about Aura, so they consider both Aura and semblances (which, remember, only Clover, Summer, and Pyrrha have!) sub-categories of magic. And, yes, most of Pyrrha and all of Summer's weapons are made of headcanons. Pyrrha's spear, Onis Krísi (Literally Flamethrower Judgement) has five modes: Spear, rifle, long-range bayonet (spear + rifle), flamethrower (rifle with fire dust), and sword, and her shield, Aegis, is just a normal shield. Summer's weapon is Crimson Rose, and is a scythe like Ruby's, but hers turns into what would best be described as a chain-sword

It proved to be an… _interesting_ evening to say the least.

Her daughters (meaning, Susie and Piper, with Johanna and Evelyn trailing behind in a decidedly less agitated and disruptive [and _loud_ ] manner) had nothing less than _stormed_ into her and her husband’s council room the second the (decidedly irritating) council had let out, preceded by the sound of the youngest (and by _far_ loudest) two yelling and interrupting each other, “ _Mother!_ We have something –“

“Well, some _one_ –“

“OK, _multiple_ someone’s – to show you!”

Then, upon getting whisper-scolded by Evelyn – “Will you two _hooligans_ PLEASE _shut up_?! Mother and Father are in a council meeting! – pacing for a good few minutes, and one of their sisters repeatedly kicking the wall, much to the annoyance of… Evelyn, by elimination

– “Johanna _stop kicking the wall_.” –

they finally barged in, shoving and squeezing through the exiting council members, before slamming their hands (all four) on the table, and immediately launching into a barely-under-shouting-level, rambling, interrupting-over-each-other explanation of whatever happened. This was (thank… whatever gods there are besides those two _hateful fools_ ) thankfully halted by Evelyn shoving between her two sisters (who had descended into a _slapfight_ somewhere through their argument?!), and loudly yelling “WILL YOU BOTH _SHUT UP_ , AND LET ME EXPLAIN?!”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

(It’s official. My daughters are weirdness magnets [Though that was already partially confirmed when they came home with _pet Grimm_ ])

Ozmin loudly sighed, and rubbed his temples, leaning back in his seat. His daughters had somehow found three people that were _revived_ (?!) and _sent back in time_ (?!?!) by _A THIRD GOD_ ( _?!?!?!?!_ ) to save his daughters from _dying_ ( _$ &*#*?!_) in a catastrophic event that will happen in the near future. “Even assuming you _are_ telling the truth – which, _I_ , personally, am still not 100% convinced of - I will still have to test you to make sure you are worthy of being our daughter’s personal guards.”

He faintly registered his wife (still beautiful, even with hair and skin of ivory, and eyes blacker than the pool of destruction she jumped into) stand as she spoke (she cast a not-so-discreet glance at the young woman that was clearly in her late teens, possibly disapproving?), before sitting up in realization and shock as she finished. “Wait, your test is _what_?!

“Yes, darling,” She said, over the whoops and cheers of their daughters (and much less discreet than presumably intended mutterings to the three in question along the lines of “You’d better be strong, or you’re not going to have a fun time” [“You’d better get your asses in gear to go top notch, or prepare to have ‘em kicked and handed to you on a silver platter!”]) “What better way for them to prove their worth than go against the very people they have to protect?”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

(Oh for the love of Remnant we’re _so_ doomed.) Clover thought to himself as he readied Kingfisher, faintly registering Summer and Pyrrha also readying their weapons, before tuning in to the referee (a general or advisor?) of sorts “I’m sure most of the rules are already known, but I will still go over them. The battle is over when all members on one side have either yielded, been knocked unconscious or too far out of the ring, or had their magic levels drop too low to continue. The usage of weapons, hand-to-hand combat, and magic, whether in crystalline, Aura, or ‘semblance’ form, is permitted, while foul play such as throwing sand in opponent’s eyes, biting, attacking a downed opponent with weapon or otherwise, etc, is strictly not. With that out of the way, let the battle commence!”

Clover sighed as Summer immediately used her semblance to rush at the sisters, casting Kingfisher in hopes of restraining one of the grimm. It caught on the tusk of the charging Megoliath (Snowy, I think?) and sent it stumbling into a tree. He used the momentum to swing across the floating-island-covered field, ramming feet-first into the earth wall Piper set up, cracking it. She aimed the broken shards at him, bouncing off his aura and shattering them even further into near-sand, before piling them around his feet, trapping him in it.

“Oh, you’re gonna get it now, Four-Leaf!” She smirked, preparing rock daggers to slam into him. (Oh, I don’t think so.) “Summer!” He yelled, tossing Kingfisher up into the air, grinning as she slammed into Piper with her semblance, grabbing Kingfisher on her way past. He smirked as the rocks around his feet cracked and fell away, faintly registering a now silver-and-leaf-green swirl of petals crash into one of the trees on the floating islands, dissipating to reveal a smirking Summer, and an angry Piper tied up with Kingfisher, now lodged into the tree. He ducked, narrowly missing Snowy and Neptune sent flying by Pyrrha, crashing into Susie and sending all three out of the arena, when before he could blink, there was a blast of wind and freezing water sending him shivering and tumbling over his feet. “You actually think you can take both of us on, with _no weapon_? I hate to say it Ebi, but you’re done for.”

She sent an almost unseen nod towards Johanna, before they both started charging up beams of ice and wind, respectively. Clover started running towards them, and then time almost slowed down, as several things happened in the span of a second.

Johanna and Evelyn released their beams of magic.

Clover jumped.

Then, there was a flash of light.

And where Clover was, not a half-second ago?

There was a kingfisher.

“ _What the_ –“ Evelyn got cut off by Johanna screeching, as Clover narrowly pulled up before hitting her face, only to be nailed in the face with Aegis, sending her stumbling to the ground. Evelyn sent a blast of ice at the swirl of silver across the field, only to flinch as she was met with a spear uncomfortably close to her neck. She glanced at Johanna, and, receiving a nod, she put her hands up in surrender “We yield!”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Salem was impressed, to say the least. She knew her daughters, despite being only eight, with one blind and one deaf, were nothing to scoff at, and the grimm they befriended _certainly_ weren’t, and yet these strangers who wished to protect them managed to defeat all eight, with no losses on their side. And, well, the fact that they defeated them by yield or being sent out of the ring, rather than knockout or aura depletion? That certainly didn’t hurt either. “Seeing as you have completed the trial I have set for you, with no losses on your side, I see fit to grant you the rank of my daughter’s official protectors.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is where the angst starts.


	4. Chapter 4: The Prevention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all love my attempt at angst. Also, hey, they get tossed back into the Volume Eightpocalypse!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: There is a couple months time-skip between the last chapter and the beginning of this one.

Piper wasn’t fully convinced this wasn’t all just a big, horrible nightmare. 

Mother was standing in the hall, looking furious. Evelyn was standing in front of her, trying to shield her (I’m blind, not  _ useless _ , Evelyn!). Johanna, and Susie were scared out of their minds (rightly so), hearts beating a mile a minute, trying to hide themselves behind Father. Evelyn gasped slightly “Mother? Mother - No - no, no, no, no, no. Mother,  _ please, NO. _ ” Piper flinched as she heard Mother shoot a beam of magic, Father responding in kind. 

“I think we should leave.” Johanna signed, Evelyn and Susie quickly agreeing. Piper followed her sisters in scrambling for the door, trying to block out the noise of the fight. 

After what seemed like forever - but she was sure it was only a minute - Piper scrambled outside, tripping over Neptune and trying to roll to her feet.

“We saw the fight start, are you all OK?” Lady Rose came rushing over, frantically checking over us and doting on us all. 

“Yes, we’re all OK, thank you Dame Rose.” Evelyn said. 

“OK, good, Gorchymyn is back.” Dame Rose took us all into her semblance and sped us over to a big clearing, where there was a massive wyvern sitting in the clearing.

“You’re all here? Good, good.” The colossal wyvern rumbled, “Now, everyone gather around so I can explain.” We all shuffled closer to listen. “Now, in order for this to work, you all need to get under my wings while I do my spell. The grimm, unfortunately, can not come,” She said, to the loud complaints of Muffin, Neptune, Riddles, and Snowy,  “But I will hide them so they will not be hunted. Of those who died recently,” She looked at Sir Clover, “You will be transported back to where your body is. Those who have not,” She looked at Dame Rose and Dame Nikos, “Will be transported to where the others are. Now! We don’t have all day, so let’s get started, shall we?” 

The wyvern shifted off her wings and onto her back legs and tail, raising her wings and folding them into a circle. There was a loud crackling of magic, and then the world went sideways, and everything went black.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I woke up cold, fighting the instinct to open my eyes. I could hear the humming of the air conditioning, and someone - Hare, maybe? - growl. I could hear other people talking outside the room - prisoners arriving and being processed, maybe Qrow and Robyn? - and then a sudden commotion.

“Wait, you can’t be in here!” I heard someone say, loudly cut off by Councilman Sleet’s cry of “This is absurd! Let us through!” I heard the door open and someone walk out, muffling Councilwoman Camila’s comment of needing to speak to the General.

“What in God’s name do you think you’re doing, James?” Councilwoman Camila exclaimed, hearing her push through the officers trying to prevent them from coming in.

“And what’s this about martial law? Have you lost your damn mind?” Councilman Sleet added. “Are you  _ that scared _ of what the-” 

_ BANG! _

I had to bite my tongue in order to not startle, as Sleet’s rant was suddenly cut off by a loud gunshot, and I heard Councilwoman Camila scream. 

I tried my hardest not to move, to  _ breathe _ , as the rest of the Ace-Ops left the room. I opened my eyes, attempting to orient myself, before trying to shift into a kingfisher. I immediately tripped and fell on the floor, unbalanced by my new talons, and wound up with a faceful of blue feathers. I sighed, spitting out the blue feathers and shoving them in my pocket to hide them. After a second shifting attempt, I flew to the window, unlatching it and squeezing through. I balanced on the outside windowsill, fumbling to re-latch the window with my talons. I hopped back, having successfully re-latched the window (and therefore technically faked my own death), then flew off. 

I dove down to Mantle, starting to scan the city, looking for the ice signalling the meeting point. I swooped down to an abandoned apartment, having found Evelyn’s sign, and Susie waiting outside. I shifted back, Susie already running up to greet me - clearly having raided a clothing store - rambling a mile a minute.

“Hi Sir Clover! Everyone else is already here, we’re trying to form a plan to get all the Grimm out of Mantle and get all the civilians to a safe area.” Susie grabbed my hand and started yanking me towards the house, hollering, “We found him!” the second she opened the door. 

Evelyn gave a half-hearted greeting noise, bent over a detailed map of Mantle, scribbled with icons of Grimm, fires, and countless other markings. Johanna had already found Muffin, now tall enough for her horse head to comfortably use Johanna as a headrest, the Nucklavee scratchily translating Johanna’s signing. I snorted and braced myself, seeing Piper slide down the stair banister to hug-tackle me. I shook off the hug tackle, walking over to where Evelyn had weighed down the map on the table. “So! Where do I start?” I asked, leaning against one of the chairs and depositing Piper in another.

“The civilians have all been evacuated into the crater by the Happy Huntresses and other huntsmen teams, which - unless something comes up - makes our job easier. Now we just have to clear out the Grimm, and reinforce the walls however we can before  _ she _ comes to siege the kingdom. The huntsmen are already clearing out the east side,” She taps the yellow, gold, and dark green markers on the map, “So  _ we  _ clear out the west. Piper, Johanna, Neptune, Snowy, and I will fix the wall breaks at here, here, and here,” She taps the relevant markings on the map, “Sir Clover, Dame Rose, Dame Nikos, Susie, Riddles, and Muffin will clear out the Grimm in the west side. Is that all clear?” I nodded, and heard affirmations from everyone else. 

“Very well. _Guðshraði._ Diakopí!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guðshraði is Icelandic for godspeed.  
> Diakopí is Greek for break.


End file.
